Without Escape
by RedBlackbird
Summary: Arthur has to live with this monster, or else he will die on his own. And it's killing him. T for blood.
1. Trapped

The sky was pitch black, making the stars seem even brighter. Arthur loved this kind of night; it made finding constellations much easier. And he would have loved to spend one more frigid, calming night under the stars. If not for he fact he could not even leave his house.

No, that isn't right, he thought, frowning. It is not my house. It is his, that monster's. Arthur looked around at ornate fleur de lis wallpaper that surrounded him in the large bed he was curled up in. He was living with the very man who had ruined his life, and it was hurting him.

Suddenly, he heard the front door open. "Mon Cherie? Mon amour, I'm home!" The monster called out. Arthur stepped out of bed and walked out to the hallway, where his enemy and protector stood, arms outstretched, sweet smile on his face. Arthur fell dutifully into his arms.

"You're late again, Francis," He said quietly into into Francis's jacket. "I'm starving."

Francis laughed. "I'm sorry mon amour, but hunting to feed two is a lot of work." He pulled his arms away from around Arthur and took his hand. "Now, come to bed and I'll feed you." Francis ordered. Arthur nodded, and followed.

Once sat on the bed, Arthur next to him, Francis stretched out his pale forearm in Arthur's direction. Arthur could feel his fangs coming back, sense the fresh blood running through Francis's veins. He quickly took the older man's arm and sunk his teeth into it. Arthur drank the blood, hating it and loving it at the same time.

When he was done, Arthur was pulled back onto Francis's chest, being cuddled by the bigger man. Arthur wanted to pull away, but he knew better than that.

"Say it," Francis commanded.

"I love you," Arthur replied after a moment of hesitation. This was the standard response, and had been for the past month.

Francis smiled. "Good boy, Arthur. You're learning, mon amour. Soon I'll take you out hunting with me, so you can do it yourself. Would you like that, amour?" He purred.

Arthur winced, biting back tears. He hated that he was turning into the same kind of monster that was holding him. He hated that he couldn't stop it, that he was slowly losing his humanity. He knew there was no way to escape.

"Yes, Francis. Whatever you say...amour."


	2. Incident

It was a freezing cold night, the night it happened. Arthur would always remember that. He would always remember the very clothes he wore, the street it happened on, the very stars he was looking at. How could one forget their first encounter with a vampire?

He had been taking a simple, nighttime walk that night. In retrospect, it was not a wise choice to take deserted streets. But there was nothing he could do about it now.

Francis had been standing on a street corner, under a dim street lamp. Arthur had thought nothing of it, just walked past him, looking up at the sky. But then Francis had decided to open his disgusting, murderous mouth.

"You have beautiful eyes, mon ami," he had said. Arthur had felt a shiver run down his spine. He should have run at this point, he thought bitterly. He should have gotten away, before anything happened. But it was much too late for that. Running away in memories would not help his current state.

He had turned around, and found the stranger smiling at him smugly. "Is that something to be happy about?" The words escaped before he could stop them.

The stranger had laughed. "Yes, in fact, it is," he had walked over to where Arthur stood, and ran the back of his hand gently down Arthur's cheek. Arthur had moved sharply back.

"Just what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"Arthur had yelled.

The stranger had laughed again, coldly this time. "Just checking to see if my dinner has any new blood."

Arthur barely had any time to register the words before the other man shoved him to the ground, pinning him down. Arthur had yelled and screamed obscenities, but that hadn't prevented the stranger from sinking his fangs into Arthur's neck, draining him of blood. The last thing Arthur remembered was looking at the sky and finding the North Star.

The next thing he knew, Arthur was sleeping in a silk sheet clad bed, another person running their fingers through his hair. He immediately sat up, and found the stranger, the man who had attacked him, smiling back at him. Arthur was too frightened to move.

"Ah, you've awoken, mon amour. I don't believe I ever introduced myself. The name is Francis, amour," Francis had said, smiling wickedly.

"W-what did you do to me?" Arthur had asked quietly, unsure what else to do or say.

"Simply made you one of my kind, mon amour." Francis said breezily.

"And what kind would that be?"

"Vampire, amour," Francis said, his fangs showing.

Arthur felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. "V-vampire? That...no. No, that can't be!"

Francis had held out his arm, offering his bare forearm. "Here, amour. You must be hungry." He had said. Arthur had not understood at first.

"Bite, you'll get the blood." Francis instructed. Arthur shook his head.  
"Do you want to starve?"

Carefully, Arthur bit Francis's arm. He felt something move in his mouth, and then blood flow down his throat. It felt disgusting and inhuman and good all at the same time. After a few minutes, Francis pulled his arm back.

"You've had enough," he had said. "You can't drain me as well." He then had pulled Arthur back onto the bed, arms wrapped around the new vampire tightly. Arthur began to pull away.

"You'd like to leave, wouldn't you?" Francis asked quietly. "But could you kill in cold blood? Do you know how many lives you'll have to take to survive?" Francis had brushed Arthur's hair out of his eyes. "If you stay, I'll kill for you, take care of you. If you remember your place."

Arthur didn't know what else he could possibly do. He had simply nodded, accepting his fate.

As he recalled all this now, Arthur tried to hate Francis as the older man softly sang a lullaby in French to him, holding him close. It was comforting, but Arthur hated it at the same time. The monster who had taken his life away was the one keeping him alive and sane. The horrible irony of it all.

* * *

**AN: Someone wanted a back story, and I was too lazy to write another chapter for my other on-going story. This won't be updated regularly, just when I'm procrastinating or bored, so don't expect me to write too much for this story.**


End file.
